


Santa Snoozing

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Wulf Pack 12/20, inspired by tik tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A Christmas slice-of-life Torsan one-shot.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	Santa Snoozing

Sansa was exhausted.She had just finished the last of the Christmas errands she had to do for the day.She was so thankful that Tormund had offered to keep the kids with him so she was freer to get everything done.The wait at the post office had been long to send out the mountain of packages to everyone else in their extended family.That was before she had the other stops at various stores and such.She was over the amount of people that were pushy and rude and that were trying to get their way with everything.She wasn’t sure what the state of the house might be in when she got home, but she was so happy that she hadn’t needed to take either kid with her to get the last few things done that it didn’t matter.

She unloaded the groceries from the SUV into the small pantry door in the garage.She loved Tormund for suggesting that when they were designing the house they’d built.She got the couple of other bags in her arms and brought them in, hiding the 3 medium sized bags in the top of the closet in the mud room.She stepped into the kitchen and saw it was super clean with all the dishes put away, sink clear and the dishwasher had been run. She went and put away the groceries in the pantry or in the fridge/freezer. 

Sansa left the one bag of personal care items that needed to go upstairs on the counter and quietly went to the family room.It was too quiet.She heard some very soft Christmas music playing on the speakers.She saw the family room was all picked up and clear.There were some more wrapped boxes under the lit up tree in the corner and the fireplace yule log screensaver was going on the television.Her eyes panned over to the couch and she lifted her hand to her mouth in awe of how adorable her husband was.

Her favorite thing was seeing Tormund stretched out asleep on the couch, baseball cap over his face.One of the long, cozy blankets was covering him and he had Iris fast asleep on his left, under the blanket and little baby Mance was fast asleep in his right arm next to the back of the couch.Both kids had adorable red shirts on and Mance’s said “Santa Baby” and Tormund must have put Mance’s little white hoodie on him before they had all laid down for a nap.Iris’shand was holding the end of Tormund’s beard like a security blanket.Sansa smiled so brightly at the adorable picture in front of her that she recorded it with her phone and took a few silent pictures of the perfect scene in front of her.Finally, the exhaustion hit her as she settled in on the other couch for a nap herself with a different soft and cozy blanket over her.


End file.
